


Sleeping

by Fallen_Seraphina



Series: Christmas With Reaper [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Straight up fluff, it's Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphina/pseuds/Fallen_Seraphina
Summary: When they think she's asleep, she can hear them talking. When they think she's asleep, she's really not and can't help but giggle at how adorable they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more things with Mary!  
> Another dumb idea. Technically a part 2 of the original one-shot I did, but more! I'm kind of/sort of tempted to put this as a domestic AU? But I don't know if it would count.  
> Would it?  
> Eh,  
> Enjoy!

She was acutely aware of every little sound as she lied on the couch, curled up just beside the mercenary. She could hear the slow, soft noise of a page turning and the distant hum of the single light that he had kept on. Every little noise seemed to amplify as she kept her eyes close in her half-dazed sleep. It was late, that she knew. She never got to finish the ending of the movie they'd been watching...

She heard the man grunt as he moved into a more comfortable position.

The sound of soft knocking made her open her eyes as she felt the man tense beside her. She shifted, moving further into the nest of blankets she had made. The dip in the couch beside her disappeared at he stood. She closed her eyes once again as feet padded against the wooden floors, followed by a exasperated sigh as she heard the door click open once again. As the door opened, she could make out a familiar whisper when someone entered. "... She already asleep?" The cool, southern drawl made her smile.

She heard Reaper simply grunt in response, shutting the door behind the man. He chuckled and she could hear the sound of a bag as heavy footsteps made it over to the living area. She guessed he set whatever it was on the coffee table. "She looks like a burrito, all snuggled up..." He mused, followed by more footsteps.

"A burrito that takes up half the couch." She frowned from under the covers at that. It was her couch; she called it when they had first moved in. But, McCree just laughed again, slow and warm as their voices became harder to hear. They'd gone to the kitchen; she could hear the fridge open, followed by the click of a bottle opening.

"It's not like you gotta sleep no more, Gabe." There was a hint of joking in his tone, but the mercenary didn't reply. There was a long pause of silence as Mary guessed they took a drink of their beer. She's pretty sure it was beer. That was about all Reaper would do with McCree. She heard McCree sigh, followed by more footsteps. "... You never really slept all that much back then either."

"Too much on my mind." The reply was soft, unsure. The hesitance in his voice was obvious to Mary. His voice didn't shake; Reaper had long refused to let it. "Still have too much on my mind, but it's... Easier. She makes it easier." She smiled at that that, practically beaming from under the blankets.

"A little ray of sunshine, for the moody king of edgy." He said, a light chuckle in his voice. She could hear Reaper laugh slightly as well. There was another pause, shorter than the last one. She shifted, peeking out just enough to see them standing a few inches away, staring down at the ground with beer in hand. "You watch any movies?" He said after a moment, lifting his head to look up at the mercenary.

He shrugged, continuing to look down. "... That Rudolph remake came on earlier. The shitty 2023 one." He said simply.

McCree snorted, leaning against the counter. "Never really was into the whole "Christmas Spirit", were ya?" He said, amused. "More of a Halloween guy."

"What's not to love about a dumbass holiday about buying other people presents..." He grumbled, followed by the rough clank of his glass being set down.

"I dunno... Spending time with family and loved ones don't sound like a bad idea sometimes..." She saw him shift closer to the wraith, setting his own beer down onto the counter. Mary grinned, watching the two fondly.

"..." Reaper looked like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out as he slowly looked up at the other man. She just realized he wasn't wearing his hat; he must've taken it off at the door.

"Havin' a big old dinner, getting a gift from someone you love..." He continued, smiling at the wraith, who simply crossed his arms. "Watching the snow fall- Well, not really for me. Don't get much snow down south, you know? But it sure is pretty. Makes everything seem so much more... bright. The lights shinin' off them all twinkly... Decoratin' the tree, arguin' 'bout who gets to put the star on-"

"Jesse." The man interrupted.

"Yeah?" McCree answered, leaning forward.

"Shut up." The cowboy just laughed at that, hand moving to his neck.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Gabe." He said playfully, closing the gap between them. Mary gasped and barely held back a giggle as they kissed. She quickly slipped back under the blankets as they turned to look in her direction. She was sure they'd heard her.

"... I think a certain lil' girl isn't as asleep as we thought she was." She nearly snorted at McCree's soft, hushed tone. She could just barely make out a sigh from Reaper, then careful footsteps away from the kitchen, then stopping just a short distance away. She practically held her breath before she was suddenly being scooped up, blankets and all. She squealed, playfully kicking as the cowboy held her up.

She looked up at him and giggled profusely, earning a grin from him as well. "Pretty sure it's past your bed time, little miss." He mused. She could see Reaper leaning against the kitchen entrance, arms crossed. He had a small smile as well; his eyes were brought to only three.

Her laughter slowly died as she stared up at him, continuing to smile. "... Reaper said villains don't have bedtimes." She replied with a wide grin.

Reaper immediately sputtered, staring at her as if she had just betrayed her. McCree snorted and looked over at Reaper incredulously, which only just made her begin giggling all over again. He huffed and shook his head, walking closer to join them. She wiggled her arms free from the blanket and reached over for him, leaving McCree to hold the blankets as she wrapped her arms around the wraith's neck, making him carry her back towards the couch. She happily curled up on his lap as Jesse walked over and covered them all with the blankets.

This was definitely her favourite Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A SLUT MCREAPER  
> DOMESTIC MCREAPER  
> WHERE EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY BUT IT DOESN'T HURT AS MUCH  
> *cough* anywhoooo  
> Fun Facts: In this particular AU!, this is the last Christmas with just them. Mary eagerly makes Widow and Sombra start joining them after this year. She likes being surrounded by people, since she didn't really have that before Reaper.  
> Maybe I'll do another thing with Widow and co.  
> Maybe. I dunno.  
> I just like writing Mary.


End file.
